Happy Birthday, Haku
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Poor Haku, always spending her birthday alone, no one consoling her as she cries and regrets ever existing. But still, she hoped maybe this year would be different. A drabble


I love you so much Haku. Mostly a altered version of a MMD I saw on YouTube, and it reminded me to make this.

Happy birthday, Haku-sama

* * *

Haku at her desk in her room, the lights were off, but Haku didn't care, an empty bottle of wine was at her side with the glass tipped over, her eyes were red from crying again, it was the fourth time today she broke out in tears, but not over her failure, no, this was different, she cried a lot on this day.

It was her birthday, the worst part is that she spent it alone, all the Voyakiloid's spent their birthdays alone, out of the fact no one cared about them, same went for Haku, even though she wasn't in the slums as much as the others.

Haku's face was in her hands, up until she heard the light flicker on.

"Haku!" a familiar voice rang, she picked her head up, her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw, at the door was Miku (without her boytoy), Meiko, Kaito and Hirane, who seemed to be holding a small chocolate cake that had a few strawberries on top in his hands with a leek shaped candle sticking out of the top.

Miku and the group walked over to the desk Haku sat at and placed the cake in front of Haku with a small pakage that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper, "Guys, what is this?" Haku asked, confused, yet excited, Meiko gave her the usual hard pat on the back with that laugh and said, "Don't be silly, Haku, today is your birthday, right?"

Haku's eyes widened, "Y-yeah." She said quietly.  
"We figured it be nice to be with you Haku, I really don't like seeing you sad." Kaito said, wrapping his arms around Haku and nuzzled her hair, Haku had tears in her eyes again, but tears of joy, ever since she was created, she spent her birthdays sulking, no one consoled her, not even a 'happy birthday, Haku!' but now, Haku was being told things she longed to hear on this day.

"Yeah, I even went as much as making this cake from scratch." Miku said happily, "Hirane bought the gift."

Hirane blushed, then went over to Haku, giving her a kiss on the cheek, something that Hirane always wanted to do and now was better than ever.

"Don't be so shy, Haku, we're all friends!" Meiko exclaim, gesturing everyone who grouped around Haku. Haku smiled, tears of joy falling from her eyes, Mike nodded, "No tears Haku, we're about to blow out the cake." Miku chuckled.

They did the usual, the lights went off and the people surrounded her sang happy birthday and clapped for her, saying nice thing that made Haku tear up.

Haku must have been dreaming, and the sad part is, she was, Haku slammed her head on the desk, more tears falling from her eyes, like hell that would ever happen, even though they were he closest friends, but still, no one even bothered saying happy birthday to her.

Haku got up, and looked at the clock, it was only six, but it was already dark out, she was just hoping this would end, she fell on the bed, and sighed, letting her tears fall onto the pillows and murmured, "Happy birthday." Her voice was cracked from her crying, she sobbed herself to sleep, like she always did.

When Haku woke up, she saw something amazing, she was sitting up, her eyes hurt from her sobbing, she reached over, turned on the lights, and what she saw amazed her.

On the desk was a cake like the one she saw in her dreams, and a small package, next to her on the bed, was Miku, Hirane, Kaito and Meiko all snuggled up against her. Haku smiled, and got up, trying her best not to wake them up and went over to the desk.

The cake was wrapped up in clear plastic wrapping, and on the package it had a note, saying 'Don't open till tomorrow, we want to see your face when you open it, then we'll spend the whole day together, like it was your birthday, sorry for all those years you spent alone. Miku, Hirane, Meiko and Kaito.'

Haku smiled, tears falling from her eyes as she walked back to the bed and found her place cuddled between her friends, and turned the lights off, falling asleep, for once happy on this day.

* * *

I know, it's kinda cheesy, but I had to,


End file.
